Warmth in the Night
by TheGingerBau5
Summary: Everyone in the Tower seems to be doing their own things today. Beast Boy gets bored when left alone, and tries to keep busy. Let's see where this takes us.
1. chapter 1

**Warmth in the** **Night**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans._

It was a rainy day in Jump City. Starfire had insisted Robin and her go out and shop, which he begrudgingly did out of love. Cyborg was in the garage, working on the T Car, as it was severely damaged from the last drive to a fight. Raven was in her room, mediating, as per usual, leaving Beast Boy alone playing video games in the common room.

"Ugh, I hate single player! I've beaten this story three times over." He spoke, frustrated by boredom. He had bothered Cyborg over an hour ago, but Cyborg demanded Beast Boy leave when his "help" only made the damage worse. He checked his phone; no texts and it was now 2:48pm. He logged off him game, and started towards his room, to change into workout gear, and do some training. Robin would be so proud.

Raven had just finished off a mediation session. She put on her cloak, and left her room, to grab some Black Tea, her favorite after-mediation tea. She ambled down the hall, looking at her phone, checking her favorite author's twitter.

Beast Boy was striding down the hall, excited to workout, already starting a workout que for his music. He suddenly bumped into Raven, dropping his phone. On impulse, he grabbed her waist to prevent her from falling.

"Whoa, Mama, you gotta watch where you're going!" He spoke, squeakily. She retorted, "You were on your phone to, so don't even start with me." She shook off his grab, and continued walking, but Beast Boy didn't let go that easily. He grabbed one of her arms in response, "What's going on with you today? You already have been mediating for half the day!" She rolled her eyes, "Garfield, I have to mediate half the day, everyday. And I am just grabbing tea and then I'll be reading."

His face grew a toothy grin. "Do you wanna go see a movie? We could just go rent one, or we could go to the Jump City theater!" She almost laughed, "Are you asking me on a date?" His face turned a very dark green. "No, that's not, I didn't... it's just, you always are locked away in your room, and I just, I just want to hang out with you, Rae." She smiled underneath her cloak's hood. She totally knew she had him cornered. She wouldn't have minded his company. As annoying as he was sometimes, he was the sweetest guy to her. Beast Boy never let her down and was always there when she needed help. Raven noted how his facial features had changed since the beginning of the Teen Titans. His jaw had become more defined, his body more toned and he grew taller than her. His hair was still short and spiked, and he still had his signature ears. She didn't care that she was basically checking him out, mainly because she had gotten lost in his emerald eyes.

He noticed her silence, and spoke again, "How about 7pm, in the common room." He grinned a bit more convincingly, feeling her eyes on him. Raven snapped out of her trance and realized she had to reply. "Fine. Go rent a movie." He immediately embraced Raven and started rambling off thank yous and "you won't regret this". She enveloped him in a black orb, and tossed him down the hall. "Hope you have good taste in movies." She giggled silently, and arrived to the kitchen to brew her tea. She brought her tea to her room, and read her book, until 7pm came about.

 _A/N: This is my first story ever. I hope you guys enjoy. I want this to become a couple of chapters. I'm not really sure where this story is going to take me. Thanks! ~ Gingie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warmth in the Night**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter.

Warning: This chapter will feature Beast Boy's POV.

I sat on the cold floor of the hallway, pressed against the wall, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Raven said _YES_ to a movie _OF MY CHOICE_. I totally understand why she would throw me down the hallway like a ragdoll, because I hugged her, but I just couldn't believe it myself. I got up and strode proudly to my room. Flopping on my bed, I booted up my phone to look for the newest movies out. I knew that new Star Wars movie had outstanding reviews, but I didn't think Rae would like that too much. She seems like more of an indie or mystery movie genre girl.

I just couldn't find the right movie online, and then I checked the time. _5:26pm?_ How had that much time past? I guess I'll just do this the old fashioned way. I threw on a pair of grey joggers and a purple hoodie, and ran out my door. I passed by Raven's room. Maybe I should just ask her if there are any movies she's interested in. **No** _._ I want to do this by myself and pick the right movie she'll love. I walked through the common room, to get the the elevator, and Cyborg was in the kitchen making some grub.

"What's up grass stain? Where you heading off to?" He spoke grabbing my shoulder. "Uhh, you know, just going out for a jog. Haha." I scratched the back of my neck, trailing off with the laugh. "Nah, that can't be. You? Beast boy? Jogging?" He cracked up with uproaring laughter. "Hey! I could totally be out jogging! And I totally am not lying." Oh god, he totally knows I'm lying. "What's _really_ going on with you?" He said, almost accusingly. "Okay. Fine. You got me. I'm going out to rent a movie for Raven and I to watch tonight. I'd really appreciate if you didn't make fun of me because Raven was clear that this was certainly **NOT** a date." I declared confidently. Now he really cracked up. He was literally on the floor, rolling over laughing. "Now, I know you're lying BB! Raven? Agreeing to watch a movie with you? That's rich!" He moved his robotic finger to remove the tears coming from his eyes. "She did! And I didn't even have to beg!" I pleaded. Secretly, I really looked up to Cyborg, as a teammate and big brother. I see him all the time, with girls constantly flirting with him. He's a ladies' man, and I'm just some green kid he games with.

He got up, and wrapped his arm around both my shoulders, almost in a half hug. "Alright, BB, what movie are you going to rent then? If Raven agreed to a movie night, then you have to get the right movie, so she'll go on another date with you." He stopped laughing, and seemed very sincere, complete 180 from 10 seconds ago. "I don't know. I spent over an hour looking online for ideas, but I think at this point I'm just going to go to the movie rental store and wander around. I have to find the movie by 7pm or… wait a minute. Did you call this a date? I'm telling you right now, it's not a date. It's just a friend and another friend hanging out, watching a movie. Whatever Cy. I'm going to pick out a movie." I tried to speak calmly, but ended up getting frustrated. I walked away and pushed the button for the elevator.

I was glancing at the movie store's window, and it looked so dead in there, maybe two other customers. I wandered in and around the store, not really sure what I was looking for. I knew what Raven might like, and I also knew what books she read, as when she read in the common room, she often forgot her books and left them on the coffee table. She had just finished that one book with the clocks and all the weird black and white pictures in it. I knew it became a movie, but I couldn't quite place the title. Then, just as the title was on the tip of my tongue, I found it. "HUGO! I knew I could find it!" I shouted, triumphantly. I forgot I was in a store, and the only two other people in the whole store stared directly at me. I blushed and smashed my hand to my face. I must look like an idiot, because this movie is over 5 years old and nowhere near new or mainstream.

Grabbing the movie, bright green in my face, I hurried along to the cashier. I checked my phone while waiting in line. _6:13pm._ God, I hope I get home on time. If I screw this up, Raven and I might never become anything. Yeah, I gotta admit it, I think Raven is cute. C'mon! The way her amethyst eyes shined and the way her hair always looked perfect, even when she said she just woke up. The way her laugh and her smile made my heart flutter and her humor made me laugh. And who could forget about her body? Mama got curves for days! I know pursuing anything with her would be an obstacle course, but I'd love to even be just friends with her. It feels like all she ever does is push everyone out, and I know she has to control her feelings with the whole "spawn of Satan" and "part empath part demon" thing, but I can't believe that she can't so much as be friends with all of us. She started opening up to Starfire recently, and even went shopping with her last weekend, for the first time ever. I figured now might be my chance. "Ahem! Next customer PLEASE." The cashier yelled annoyed. I forgot I was in line and started daydreaming. I looked quickly behind me, as there was now a line from my wandering mind. "Sorry!" I squeaked out, sprinting to the cashier to pay for my rental. Didn't want to piss anymore people off.

I arrived back to the tower and looked at the clock on the microwave. _6:29pm._ Perfect. I threw the movie on the couch, and darted straight for my room. I noticed a note on my bed, of course, from Cyborg. It read as follows.

 _Aye Beast Boy!_

 _I'm sorry about earlier, and I hope it didn't hurt your feelings that much. Anyways, I called Robin and Starfire and asked them to stay in a hotel tonight, which they agreed on, of course. I went over to Titans East, after I finished up the T-Car today. Figured Bee might wanna see me after our date last weekend. Good Luck with Raven tonight! You're gonna need it!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your best friend, Cyborg_

Man, Cyborg was the best. He didn't really need to make this big of deal out of it, as nothing was going to happen, but I'm glad he did. I quickly took off my hoodie, and replaced it with a black Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt that clung to my muscles like it was a wet tee. It was the best looking tee shirt on me. I kept the grey joggers, as they'd be comfy to wear. I sprayed a bit of my good cologne, Red Polo, and man does it smell good. I went into my bathroom, used some product to play with and spike my hair a bit, and brushed my teeth. I checked my phone once again. _6:48pm._ I checked myself out, giving my signature grin to my reflection and winking before exiting my room.

In the common room, I brought out the comfiest blankets we own, and laid them gently on the couch. I started the popcorn, brought out the candy I kept hidden from anyone for emergencies, like this. The microwaves' clock burned into my eyes. _6:54pm._ I changed the T.V.'s channel to the DVD player, and entered the disc. A couple of quick, fast forwarded ads played, and finally the main loading screen was on. Pouring the popcorn into a big blue bowl, and bringing it over to the couch, with all the candy, I grinned, knowing how awesome I totally made this night. I fell onto the couch, checking the time. _6:59pm._ I sighed. Just on time.

 _A/N: Sorry I made the first chapter kinda short, so I tried to make this one longer. Also, sorry about changing POVs for this one. It's a tad confusing, but I still have no real plans for where this story will go, so here we are! ~ Gingie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warmth in the Night**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any movies mentioned.

Warning: This chapter will feature Raven's POV. Raven addresses all the characters in their full names, and not in their hero names, just so you know.

What on Earth had I just agreed to? Garfield? Picking out a movie for us to watch _together?_ Have I gone insane? I don't know. I floated into my room, hearing my door shut behind me. I quick peaked at my phone. _3:04pm._ Great. Only 4 more hours to kill. Maybe I should ask Kori what I'm supposed to wear. Normally, I would just wear my leotard and cloak and call it good, or maybe just even my pajamas, but something told me tonight, I should try harder. Okay, fine, I kinda think Garfield is attractive. Yes, it would never work, because my emotions would end up exploding everything, but a teenage girl can dream, right? So, I decided to text Kori.

Raven: Hey, so I might have agreed to a movie night alone with Garfield. What do I wear?

Kori: O.M.G.! You and Friend Beast Boy are going on the date! I knew this would happen. What were you thinking for the clothes and hair and makeup? Maybe I should come home with Robin to help you plan? What time is such movie?

Raven: Kori, chill out. It's just him and I sitting on our couch tonight at 7pm watching a rental movie. Nothing big. I was thinking comfy clothes, but I want to impress him a little bit. Please don't stop your day with Robin. I would prefer if you guys stayed out of the tower for this.

Kori: Oh! I know exactly what you should wear! Remember the outfit I forced you to buy last weekend? The navy dress with lavender flowers on in? That would be so cute with your hair down and a little bit of lavender eyeshadow!

Raven: But it's just movie night at the tower. You don't think that's too much? It's just Garfield and I.

Kori: Not at all! You wish to impress friend Beast Boy, which that dress will! Send me pictures of what you decide.

I decided to leave that last message on read. I fell onto my bed, sluggishly. I started thinking about his reaction to if I wore that dress or not. He would love that dress. It was tight at the top, and flowed out after my waist, like a typical sundress. It was comfortable and had pockets, I just didn't want to upstage him. Since this wasn't an actual date, I felt bad even thinking about a dress. Maybe for the next time we hung out.

I tore through my closet, unsure of what vibe I wanted. I didn't even know what movie we were to watch, so I couldn't even feel out how I'm going to react to it. I just hope to Azar that he's smart enough to not pick Star Wars or any action movie. I thought maybe just leggings and an oversized shirt would be cool. I could throw on some fuzzy socks too, and be extra cozy. I shook that idea off. It wouldn't be impressive or make him want me. Why do I even care so much? He's probably just gonna throw on something that he found on his floor that doesn't smell bad, and still be great looking, as always. His confidence really showed through anything he wore. He could probably wear a trash bag in public and still look attractive. Then, I found my outfit for the night. A pair of high waisted black jeans that, when I wore them, looked almost painted on me, and a black crop top with purple lettering stating, "Black Sabbath". I knew that when I stretched in the shirt, that my midriff would show and I think I could use that to my advantage tonight.

I strutted to my bathroom, now wearing the all black outfit. I looked in the mirror, and knew I had some work to do. I turned on my favorite playlist, and checked the time. _5:06pm._ Well, better get started.

 _*Insert epic makeup montage that took literally over an hour because I never do makeup and Kori is normally here to help me*_

 _6:29pm._ I swore I just heard someone enter the tower. Please not be Kori, Dick, or Victor. I hadn't quite gotten the vibe from Kori that she would come home with Dick tonight, and Victor had been on and off in the garage and in the common room. But if it were Garfield, that means that he probably won't be ready on time. He was the one that said 7 pm!

I had just finished off my makeup for tonight. I'm not into super heavy makeup, but I did put a bit more effort into this than I normally do. I had a light lavender base for my eyeshadow, with silver accents, and winged eyeliner. My eyebrows were perfect, as they always were, and my eyelashes were very voluminous. I had no major face makeup on, only highlighter on my cheekbones, and I wore black lipstick. I took a couple more minutes examining myself in the body mirror in my bathroom. I did look great, and all I had left to do was fit in a quick meditation, so nothing explodes. I turned off my music, and checked the time once again. _6:41pm._ Just enough time for a quick 15 minute session.

I awoke from my meditation at precisely _6:58pm._ I made sure I wouldn't be late. I snuck out of my room, checking if anyone was around, which no one was. I could hear Garfield humming and some loud music coming from the common room. I presumed it was the ads that came before the movie. I floated through the hallway, and reached the door. I took in a deep breath in and out and opened it. _7:00pm._

"Raven! I'm so glad you actually agreed to this! I made popcorn and brought out my secret stash of candy! I'm so excited. Aren't you?" Garfield practically screamed and dashed towards me, almost hugging me again. Sweet Azar, this night is going to be so much fun.

 _A/N: Hey guys, this story is just kind of flowing out of me at this point. I think I'm going to make the next chapter back in third person POV. I just want to show you guys how Raven and Beast Boy feel, and how they get ready for their movie night together. Thanks for the support as always! ~ Gingie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warmth in the Night**

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the movies I've stated.

Warning: I lied last chapter. I'm going to make this in Raven's POV.

Just as Garfield was about to hug me, he somehow stopped himself, straightened out his shirt, and pulled my arm towards the couch. I dreaded the site of that couch, because it was not comfortable in the slightest. But it'd deal with it, just because I wanted to hang out with Garfield for once. It had huge indents from Victor's and Garfield's late night game sessions. As he was pulling me towards the couch, I noticed his outfit, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. The way his shirt defined his muscles, I just could imagine him shirtless. _Raven, no, focus, he's just your friend, calm down._ I knew my emotions would behave like this. They practically fight unless I meditate my whole day away.

"So, what movie did you find?" I spoke, realizing the silence I had created. "Why don't you just look at the screen instead of oogling me, Mama?" He whispered and then winked at me. Azar, I'm an idiot. He totally caught me and the title was literally on the screen. _Hugo?_ Like the last book I finished? "But, but, how did you know?" I managed to stutter out. He glanced at his feet, "Well, you left it out in the common room once or twice, and you said I better pick a good movie, so.." he trailed off with his words, biting his lip slightly. I half smiled, so glad to have someone like Garfield to care this much about me. I almost started to tear up.

"Oh no, Rae? Please, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Please just sit down and watch the movie with me?" he pleaded. He didn't understand why I was crying, and now I feel like the bad guy. "Oh, no, you're fine, let's just watch the movie, okay?" I retorted, as I sat down, and offered the seat next to me. He put the popcorn in his lap and I opened up some of the sour gummy worms. The movie started playing, and I honestly really liked it. The characters and the plot all seemed familiar, but different enough to make the movie great. "I still like the book better" I whispered to Garfield, leaning over to his ear. "Of course you do. You always will prefer the book to the movie. You're Raven." He grinned, leaning over to my ear. I smiled. This was the first time I've ever had a genuinely great hang out time alone with Garfield, and it just felt so right, so cozy and comfortable.

The movie was about half way over, and at this point, I don't think Garfield has anything tricky up his sleeve, like I thought he would have. Normally, he's the type to pull some sort of stunt to convince me to go on a date with him or make me his girlfriend, but absolutely nothing. I pulled the blanket more over to my side slowly, as I was getting colder as the movie continued. "Hey! Don't hog all the blankets." Garfield whined to me. It was evident that both of us were cold, but I'm colder, so I'm taking the blanket. I smirked and tucked myself under the blanket more. "Rae, c'mon. I can't even cover my feet right now! Just give me a bit of blanket back." He begged for this blanket, but I'm colder. I didn't give up any blanket. "Alright, fine." He sighed, and scooted more over to me. We weren't _that_ close. Yeah, his shoulder and bicep was kind of against my arm, but atleast I'm warm with this cozy blanket.

We were approaching the end of the movie, I could feel it, but, I didn't want the night to end so soon. I was barely even tired. Who even came up with 7pm as a time to watch a movie? That's so early! Anyways, I looked at the clock, and it was only 8:45pm. I hope he rented another movie or has something else planned. "Hey Raven? Mind if I move my arm? It's kinda going numb." He whispered to me. "Yeah, of course." I replied, moving away from him a little bit. I thought he wanted me to just move away or something, but he laid his arm on the back of the couch, and scooted back over to me. It's not like he had his arm around me, because it was on the couch, but it was pretty damn close. It's still friendly though, because he's not touching me, right?

The movie finished, and with a big grin, Garfield spoke, "What'd ya think? Did I pick a great movie or what?" I had to admit, it was a fantastic movie and he did know me very well. "Yeah, it wasn't exactly like the book, but it was wonderful. Thank you for tonight." I replied, getting up off the couch. I felt his hand grip my bicep, almost forcing me back down on the couch. I spun my head to look back at Garfield, and wobbled a bit. "Where ya going, Rae Rae? I thought we were having a nice night." He spoke, his words drifting off in disappointment. "Well, what else did you have in mind?" I sat back down, staring blankly at him. "Uhh, I'm sure there's a movie here you'll like! I only picked up Hugo, but there's gotta be another good movie in the tower." He scrambled on his words, making it obvious that he didn't have a plan, as per usual.

He started going through the movie collection we had started in the common room. He must have listed off 20 or so movies, until I finally agreed on a Scooby Doo movie. "Really?" Garfield turned to face me on the couch. "You don't want to watch Star Wars, but Scooby Doo is a complete yes?" He almost yelled, out of confusion. I blushed. Mysteries are one of my secret weaknesses, but I wasn't about to divulge that. "Yeah, I think it's cute." I half heartedly whispered, kind of disappointed he was confused. He sighed, then threw in the disc, and the main menu popped up. "I can't believe you like Scooby Doo." He plopped down right right next to me, with his arm dangling behind the couch. I giggled a little bit, and tried to get comfortable again.

By the time the movie actually started playing, it was 9:38pm, and normally I'd be meditating or sleeping by now. I wasn't feeling this tired an hour ago! I yawned, and stretched a little bit, moving under Garfield's shoulder; with my shoulder kind of in his armpit. I hadn't realized how close he had gotten to me once he sat back down. I hadn't been paying much attention to the movie either, as my eyes kept growing heavy. And then I drifted off into sleep.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm all over the place with my POVs and I'm sorry. I'm trying to warn before we jump into the chapter, and hopefully that makes it better. Anyways, let me know what you think. This story is really just flowing out of me, so I think I'm going to make it like 10 chapters or something like that. Not sure though, as always. Thanks! ~ Gingie_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warmth in the Night**

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any movies I've stated.

Warning: This chapter is in Beast Boy's (Garfield's) POV.

I plopped right down on the couch next to Raven, after putting in the Scooby Doo movie. How could she like Scooby Doo over Star Wars? Anyways, I don't think she noticed that it was closer than my original spot, but who cares? I really want to keep this friendly, because I don't want her to feel like she needs to push me away anymore, but I also want her to kiss me and go on cute dates and cuddle me at night. I don't know how to act really. I dangle my arm behind the couch, because my arm was numb the other way, and I kept slowly inching my arm up the couch, maybe being close enough with her now that my arm around her won't freak her out. I kept glancing at her face, and it looked like she was closing her eyes and then forcing them open. I think her eyes might being hurting from only ever reading books and not looking at the light.

My arm was super close to being arm her, just one more movement, and then Raven yawned. I completely moved my arm back to dangling off the back of the couch, but then Raven cuddled up under my arm. I saw this as a sign and started to move my arm back again. Once I finally had my arm around Raven though, she was passed out. "Raven? Oh Raven? Are you awake?" I whispered into her ear, shaking her a little bit. All she did was let out a soft moan and continue to cuddle under my arm. Well, this wasn't so bad. Well, it kind of was. I was tired and she's already sleeping, so I can't move her off me and wake her up. This couch wasn't comfortable by any means, but Rae under my arm made it cozy and I was willing to just fall asleep right then are there. I let my eyes drift me off to sleep.

 _A/N: Sorry this one is sooooo short. I posted 2 chapters to kind of compensated for it, but I just wanted you guys to see BB's side to Raven falling asleep in his arms. Thanks as always! ~Gingie_


End file.
